Her Own Tragedy
by Gluttoo4ever
Summary: Bellatrix. She is insane, mad, deranged. But who was the one who thrown her off the cliff on sanity? And what in the name of Merlin, did he do? DISCONTINUED.
1. Father, Please

Her Own Tragedy: Father, Please (1)

"Door," The low growling voice called out.

Bellatrix gulped, and sprinted to the door, before harshly yanking it open. In the doorway stood Roldolphus, tall and still in the morning mist.

"Good morning, Bella. I came to see your father," he announced, smoothing his black robes agitatedly.

"Good…good morning. Come in please." Bellatrix mumbled, her head bowed down docilely. As Rodophus silently passed her, Bellatrix glared at him.

Rodophus breathed a sigh of relief. He was almost astonished to see Bellatrix so tamed. It wasn't her usual arrogant self. When Bellatrix glared at him, he was utterly relieved. At least the world was still sane.

The front door creaked shut behind him as he walked down the corridor. The dark mansion intimidated him, to a certain extent. Behind him, Bellatrix followed, shuffling in his wake.

Nervous, Roldolphus pushed open the door at the end of the passage way, and enter the grand drawing room. Though it was depressingly gloomy, it was impossible to miss its grandeur. The fireplace and drawers were all thoroughly plated with gold while an enchanted chandelier revolved above his head. Richly furnished, there were a few sofas with a wooden table in the centre. On the wall was a banner, intricately woven and embroidered by professionals— the Black family crest.

Roldolphus always thought of the entire family of Blacks as spiders. The Blacks were proud, selfish, arrogant and cold, and they caught anyone who had interfered their own complicated threads.

Once they caught someone, they'd eat them.

Shuddering slightly, he proceeded to stand in front of a short and stumped figure. Bowing down low, he could not help but to fear again.

"Rod! Dear old Rod!" Cygnus Pollux Black boomed, grinning broadly. Roldolphus returned the smile, a drop of perspiration on his forehead.

"What do I owe this pleasure? Hm?" He asked, picking up a bottle of ale. "The Dark Lord? No? To ask for my –"

"To ask for your daughter's hand in marriage, Mr Black."

"Oh, ho ho! I knew it!" he boomed again.

Roldolphus hanged his head down, awaiting the conduct in anticipation.

"Have you proposed yet, sonny?"

"Yeah, I did. She said yes."

Bursting into laughter, Cygnus' face temporarily erupted into a mask of pure joy when suddenly, he stopped laughing. Sniffing his like a bloodhound, he grunted. He shook at first, when he bellowed, "Bella! Come here! Girl! Now!"

At this moment, Roldolphus finally realized the reason of Bellatrix's strange, timid behavior.

It was her father.

Cygnus was now clutching the bottle, his eyes bloodshot as he staggered out of his seat. Hunchbacked, he stumped towards the table when Bellatrix burst through the doors.

"Father! What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong? It's you who's wrong!" Cygnus growled, limping towards the terrified figure of his daughter.

"Why didn't you tell me? Tell me he _proposed_?"

"Father! I didn't know how to tell you—" Bellatrix squealed, her pupils rapidly diluting in fear. She was backtracking now, until she was leaning against the wall.

"Didn't know how to tell?" Cygnus hollered, his eyes rolling madly, cornering her daughter against the banner. "YOU OPEN YOUR FILTHY MOUTH TO SAY IT!"

"SAY IT!"

Bellatrix collapsed on the ground, quaking.

"SAY IT! YOU CAN'T SAY IT? THEN I'LL MAKE YOU SAY IT!" Cygnus screamed.

Though only five feet tall, Cygnus still managed to tower over the trembling figure of his own daughter. Roldolphus watched on, unaware of the tears already streaming down his face furiously.

"Sir! Mr Black! Stop it! STOP IT!"

Roldolphus' voiced was drowned when Bellatrix let out a bloodcurdling shriek as Cygnus landed the bottle on her head.

"Father! Please! Father! PLEASE!" Kneeling at her father's feet, she kissed his boots, again and again, shaking violently.

"Get off me! Get off me! BITCH!" Cygnus roared, kicking Bellatrix mercilessly in the stomach. As she doubled over, clutching her stomach in agony, Cygnus stormed out of the room, muttering.

**A/N: People go mad for reasons. I always believed Bellatrix must have had something really horrible in her life to drive her this insane. So, please review. Will be updating soon since my exams are OVER :D**


	2. Father, Sorry

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the previous chapter. Moving on to her marriage…**

Her Own Tragedy: Father, Sorry (2)

The bells chimed rhythmically as Bellatrix listened silently. _Ding, dong, ding, dong_. Over and over again. To all her family and friends visiting her today, it was her day of happiness. She was going to be married!

But to Bellatrix, the sound of the bells tolling was like the judge's hammer, hitting the table, asking for silence. This day, was her day of Judgement.

Because everybody she would see below on the chairs had made their choice. Those there, sitting and waiting, smiling for her were her friends, the ones that really chose to stick with her, to the very end. Family members there were the ones who still loved her, treasured her, as long as she was alive.

Those who weren't there were the ones who gave up on her. The ones who betrayed her.

The ones who didn't love her anymore.

Bellatrix walked down the aisle slowly, her heart pounding as a sonata sounded through the thin air. She had specifically picked that song. Cautiously, she strode forward as beads of nervous perspiration appeared on her forehead.

An audible gasp was clear in the hushed winter day. She was absolutely jaw-dropping, and she knew that herself.

She was wearing a velvet white dress, framed with layers after layers of lace. Each piece of lace was further embroided with violet threads, adding colour to the outfit. Her haughty face was covered with a veil with clear diamonds embedded in it, and trailed down her back. Her ebony black hair was delicately curled at lay on her bare shoulders, tumbling down.

Almost majestically, Roldophus glanced at her as she proceeded down the narrow walk. Gods, he was stunning. Dressed in complete white with a pitch black rose in his pocket, Bellatrix could not help grinning in joy. She loved him, more than to anyone else.

As she stood before the wizened old priest, she surveyed the stands for the people she knew. After all, this was the day those she cared for made their choice.

Uncle Alphard. Yeah, she knew he'd be there, always supporting her, always behind her.

Grandpa Pollux. He was proud and a Black. Since the Lestranges were pure-blood, he didn't really care.

Uncle Charlus Potter. The three seats on either side of him were empty. On the contrary, Bellatrix never minded him since he was a jolly old man.

Sirius Black. Ah. Her arch enemy. But Bellatrix was still grateful to now that he came. That he came for her, even after she killed his pals.

Narcissa and Lucius. The two of them were beaming at her shyly, and when she saw her younger sister hugging the lump on her stomach, she could not help but feel a tinge of jealousy.

Andromeda, Ted and little baby Nymphadora. Their entire row was empty. After all, no one really wanted to sit with traitors. Bellatrix heaved a sigh of relief, her youngest sister still loved her after all.

"Hem." The old priest coughed.

"Do you, Roldophus Acturus, take Bellatrix Druella, as your wife?"

"I do." Rodolphus answered with confidence.

"Do you, Bellatrix Druella, take Rodolphus Acturus, as your husband?"

"I… I do." Bellatrix answered as tears of sadness of filled up in her eyes. She had made her choice, and she would stick to it until the very end.

Because she loved him and he loved her. Nothing was going to stop her from loving Rod, nothing, not even the Dark Lord himself. And she would lie, beg, and torture to be with him. To be with him until the very end.

"…then I declare you bonded for life."

A shower of petals fell upon the couple and Bellatrix held onto his husbands hand tight. As Rod leaned down to capture her lips, a wave of tears leaked down eyes as she shook slightly, her frame vibrated with distress. Rod halted immediately after seeing her unnatural reaction and led her down the platform.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Rod asked, his face full of concern and worry.

"My father… he isn't here…" Bella cried, muffling herself in his chest, the tears flowing down her face now furiously.

"Bella…Bella…" Rod muttered, gritting his teeth. He really could not think of a suitable phrase, a word or a simple gesture to comfort her. After all, his father already made up his mind.

There was no going back.

Rod held on to her two gloved hands and led her to the middle of the dance floor. As the band struck a slow, new tune, they started waltzing, the silence comfortable whilst they both trailed off to their own thoughts.

Together.

As the spun around in dusk till midnight and listening to their friends words of congratulations, she felt almost relieved. The words of well wishing seemed to assure her that she made the right the black night crept over them, when every guest was gone, leaving nothing behind, Rod lay her wife on the short grass and lied down beside her, side by side. Unconsciously, her fingers slid between his.

"There you are, Bella, up there." Rod whispered in her ear, as he pointed towards the pitch-black night sky, littered with white stars.

"Did you know, Bellatrix is the twenty-seventh brightest star in the night sky?" Bellatrix murmured back.

The two of them lay on the wet grass, gazing up at the stars hand in hand until –

"Bellatrix. Druella. _Black_."

**A/N: Guess who it is at the very end… Bet you can guess who it is I really enjoyed writing this story, it's happy, isn't it. But there's a reason my title name is **_**Her Own Tragedy,**_** you know… Middle names are from their respective parents, so don't come after me if I got them wrong. I did check up the star **_**Bellatrix**_**, and it is part of the constellation of Orion (who is ironically the name of Sirius' father).**

**Pls REVIEW!**


	3. Father, Why

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews so far :D Moving on to one of her greatest and worst ordeals of her life :0 I have tried to make this chap a little longer~**

Her Own Tragedy: Father, Why (3)

The newly wed whipped their heads around quickly, the fear more than evident in their eyes. Bellatrix grasped her husband's hand tight, her face beaded with perspiration.

"You think you can run?" Cygnus snarled, his face inhuman, "you will _never _run, daughter."

Bellatrix backtracked in terror, her wand out. Rodolphus followed suit, hovering protectively around his wife. "Don't touch her." Rodolphus spat, eyeing Cygnus warily.

"Oh, really? Let's see how long you can last, _boy."_ Without a trace of hesitancy, Cygnus threw his wand forward, twisting and twirling it. All the while, spit flew out from both men's mouth as they battled on in fury. Bellatrix watched on helplessly as the duelists fought to kill; even though she knew it was nearly impossible for Rodolphus to win, she could not help but pray for him. As purple flames of hate shot out from Cygnus wand, Bellatrix struggled for breath as she witnessed her husband tumble down on the grass like a broken ragdoll.

"No!" Screaming, she ran forward, hate in her eyes as she threw her wand into battle, whipping and slashing, using ever y curse she knew on her father. She was a supreme duelist, but her father was exceptional. Cygnus had gone into battle with Dumbledore himself once, and was subdued only after Dumbledore was limping with a twisted ankle and trailing red behind. Flames burst, and water splashed around. In that lonely quiet night, the air was filled with screams- of bloodlust and fear.

Cygnus was nearly seventy, but he fought on with the skill of an expert, hacking and slicing her wand in the air as orange flames of the Fiendyre Fire shot out. To her utter astonishment, her father dipped his wand in a complicated movement as a pitch black globe appeared, trapped the fire before extinguishing it.

"What! How did you do that? Fiendyre is the deadliest fire, nothing can stop it!" Bellatrix howled, fear ripping through her.

"Fire cannot live without oxygen. I simply created a vacuum, daughter. You still have much to learn." He chuckled darkly under his breath, before advancing on her rapidly. Tripping, Bellatrix found herself soon cornered on the emerald grass, choking, as Cygnus stood above her. A livid battle of blazes soon ensued after, as father and daughter combated on. Bellatrix face was soon taut with concentration whilst her father adopted a leisurely stroll, choking her with a spell unknown to her.

"_Expelliarmus. Incarneous."_

Bellatrix crumpled to the ground when she was disarmed, the severity of the situation finally sinking into her. She had no more wand. She could not Apparate. Her father could do anything he wanted to injure her, to hurt her, to… Her thoughts trailed off as she studied her beloved father's face again, the familiarity of it all saddening her deeply. His high checkbones, so similar to hers; his mouth, sneering and leering; and his eyes, black with blood lust, tainted with pride and unforgiveness. But that face was still the same one as the one who comforted her when mother died, the one which sang her to sleep, the one who send her off on the Hogwarts Train…

He was her father. So why was he doing this to her?

If only mother was here, Bellatrix thought to herself as Cygnus stood there, choking her with the ropes. Mother would have stopped him, told him he was wrong. Mother would have been there, standing in front of her, shielding her. And Mother would have been there, letting her daughter sob into her arms. She would have been so understanding, to protect her little daughter and she would have been safe, safe from all this suffering.

But Mother wasn't there anymore. Because Mother left her.

Bellatrix never knew how her Mother died though, the body was found in Diagon Alley, sprawled on the ground. Now as Cygnus advanced again, she could not help but cry in fear again, the tears streaking down her cheeks, damping her lace collar. And his face… his face!

The familiar face was now contorted into something of a monster- twisted. His eyes was shining, almost dripping with bloodlust. And his mouth was taut, a slight playing smile, plastered onto his gaunt, wasted face. This was the face that had chased away all the Muggles in the vicinity of his mansion, the face that left even Dumbledore gulping down his fear, the face that left the Dark Lord regretting he had ever made alliance with such a man.

The face she'd feared.

Now, she was lying on the floor, panting, bound in ropes and staring upwards at her father. Very slowly, his father deliberately pointed at the torso. With a grunt, he jabbed it sharply, his face tight with concentration.

"Father! What! What are you doing?" Bellatrix's voice was laced with subtle fear, leaving her quaking.

Cygnus chuckled. "You see, you may have married, but there won't be any _outcome_, will there?"A deathly silence followed this dark proclamation. Bellatrix frowned, until she finally understood.

For today, she would lose what every woman had. Every right. The role itself. Her role of being part of the world.

"No! No!" Her yells were silenced with a swift wave of Cygnus' wand. Menacingly, Cygnus flicked his wand over her torso, his face going red with effort. Bellatrix was starting to wonder now, what his father was doing. Why couldn't she feel anything? No pain, no disturbances? When suddenly, she thrashed in the grass, panting, her eyes wide open.

It had started.

It was a small flame at first, welcoming, ignited inside her. Not literally of course. A kind of warm burning sensation, something you would feel when sitting cozily beside a fireplace. Soon, the fire wasn't so small anymore. It was raging. And there was absolutely nothing Bellatrix to do to defend herself. It was highly uncomfortable, in fact, painful to bear with.

A minute later, she would conclude that her previous statement was the gravest understatement she had ever made.

_Raging _didn't even count. If there was a kind of pain, so intense, that all you could do was to stare open-mouthed at the ceiling and beg for Death to hurry up, then that would the pain Bellatrix was feeling. It made her so weak to stare at her father, standing above her, with a smirk so terrible she rather look at a Dementor instead. All she could do was to stare, at herself, shining in the sky. She felt the tears run down her cheeks again, sliding down her neck.

Really, she couldn't feel the pain anymore.

Because she knew what really was happening.

Because physical pain was really nothing, _nothing_, to what she was feeling right now.

* * *

><p>After a while, the pain seemed to lessen. Her tears had all dried up. But now, Bellatrix really didn't care. All she could do was to stare and feel the tears running down her neck over and over.<p>

"How was that?" Cygnus inquired, the smirk seemingly plastered onto his face.

Bellatrix heard him, but ignored.

"Girl!"

Silence.

"_Crucio._" There was a yelp of pain from Bellatrix and she jerked upright, panting. That was when her eyes opened wide, and a dribble of blood leaked from her mouth. She clutched at her stomach, her heart palpitating. It still hurt. With all the hate she could muster, she looked up and glared at her father.

Her father glanced back, a slight smile playing from her lips. Slowly, he bent down and slid his finger down the lines of her cheekbones and fixed his gaze on hers. Bellatrix finally understood how her mother ever fell for him. His eyes were a dark blue, navy to be exact. They were deep, secretive, as if a million secrets were behind them, waiting to be unrevealed. As Bellatrix glared on, she felt her self weaken and melt under his gaze, not strong enough to continue studying his eyes.

"I told you- You will _never_ run from me." With a soft pop, he Dissaparated.

In silence, Bellatrix was left on the grass, crawling to her husband, her white gown stained crimson red with blood.

The tears down her cheeks.


	4. Father, Darn It

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews so far:D Do you ppl want me to write on Bellatrix killing Sirius? And very very sorry abt the short chapter... promise next one will be loooooong :P**

Her Own Tragedy: Father, Darn It

They've been trying for almost a year now, every day, every week, every month. Every single thought of hers still wondered to that problem. Bellatrix knew Rodolphus was getting increasingly agitated now, however hard he tried to hide it.

But it was ineveitable that int he end, she'd still have to tell him.

Her next cycle of blood came again. Before she could finish groaning in frustration, Rod burst out, "How come?"

"Eh?" Bellatrix looked up, her face paling steadily. _He's gonna ask, he's gonna ask._

_"_Why? It's been a year. Every time the results the same! I want a effing child!" He spluttered, before blushing furiously at his rude response.

"What! What! Fine! Too bad you got married to a woman who can't please you enough! Get out of my effing room!" Leaning over the bed, she snatched up her wand and directed at her husband's bewildered face. Waving it frantically, she glared at him, gritting her teeth. Getting the warning, Rodolphus bolted out of the room obediently, not wanting to be on the receiving side of her wife's curses.

Alone at last, Bellatrix sat on the bed, tracing circles on the white bed sheet absentmindly, the tears threatening to flow again. One year, one goddamned year. Her frustration and irritation was killing her own self. But she knew why. Cygnus. Apparently, his curse had worked- she wasn't getting anywhere close to pregnancy. Damn. All because of that sadist of a father.

* * *

><p>"Hello dears."<p>

Easter day's reunion of Druella's three daughters. The day of total awkwardness.

Bellatrix sat there with her head held high along with her husband, sneering at her sister Andromeda. Across her, was Narcissa and Lucius, along with baby Draco sitting on her lap twirling his father's wand. Andromeda was seated beside her plump Muggleborn husband Ted Tonks, both looking genuinely nervous at the gathering. Nymphadora, now nine, sat between them both, her hair a violent shade of purple, her face set amongst the tense atmosphere in the grand room.

The nine of them sat around a large, round maple wood table, polished to the maximum. The air between them was heavy, almost tangible to the touch. Of course, the meeting was kept a secret to Cygnus and the rest of the pureblood families the parents came from. If Cygnus found out that they had been secretly meeting the 'blood traitor' Andromeda, Druella would have been murdered most brutally by his own hand.

Little Draco was two this year. His white blond hair was tossled about by his pale pink hands, his grey eyes the exact copy of his Father's. Innocently, he poked the table with Lucius' wand, until the brown table abruptly turned to scarlet red. "Draco!" Lucius exclaimed, snatching back the wand before tapping the table quickly, turning it back to its original color.

Watching this act with much amusement, Nymphadora was quick to respond, not wanting to be left out. Her face screwed in concentration, her face morphed quickly into Lucius'. Little Draco gapsed and burst into tears, yelling ''I want Papa! I want Papa!" The funny outburst made by Draco caught everyone's attention and Narcissa rushed over immediately, soothing the toddler worriedly.

Laughing, Druella turned to her daughters, exclaiming "Children! How they amuse me! Cissy was cutest when she was small you know... Always bawling and pouting..."

The eight of them listened half-heartedly as Druella rambled on and on.

"Cissy loved her toys, you know. When Bella tore one of them up by accident, Cissy wouldn't stop crying until I repaired it. Thank goodness I fixed it. Bella was different you know, she was cold, calm. Just like she is now... she only cried a few times throughout her childhood, creepy but strong. Mane of black hair, always wild. She screamed just once when she fell of her broomstick at nine years old, broke a couple of ribs. She didn't even cry, that girl, just screamed once and shut her mouth. A strong girl. Andromeda was just plain adorable. She was, I suppose, the medium one. Stronger than Cissa, weaker than Bella. She looked like Bella so much when she was younger, just that her hair was brown... They always fought, you know, Cissy and Bella..."

"We've got Draco, Nymphadora... What about you Bella, dear?" Druella asked, the impatience and anxiousness hinted in her voice.

Bellatrix sighed again and steeled herself, before she gasped, "Oh mother, it's just that I'm not so sure yet... I don't think I'm ready yet... to have... a child, mother, so..." It was perfectly executed, the hesitance, the fear and the regret. A masterpiece of lie. All of her family looked at her sympathetically, even Rodolphus looked saddened. Bellatrix did it perfectly.

* * *

><p>The meeting ended hours later.<p>

Bellatrix apparated back to her house and stormed into the bedroom, not before locking the door behind her furiously. Furiously, she set a _Muffliato_ charm and sat on her bed. And she cried.

For the first time in her life, she cried out so sorrowfully, so desperately, as if the tears could wash away all her frustrations. Alone, she knelt on the wet bedsheet, her tear droplets quickly staining the bedsheet a translucent grey. Watching how the water spread, she was reminded of the day of her wedding, watching her own blood soak white similarly. With her hands grasping her face, she bawled into her own hands, feeling the wetness of her tears running down her hands, racing.

It was all so wrong. Life wasn't supposed to be like this. Father. Father. He was the one who caused it all. Him.

His father had won this battle. And she wasn't going to let him win the next.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finished! Sorry for the long wait... Writer's block... Next chappie is about Roldophus. Hint: Bellatrix catches him with another W****N. Oops 0.0**


End file.
